The 7 Mages of Westeros
by BrotherofaStudio
Summary: Magic in the seven kingdoms has been dormant for too long, so seven mages from across the multiverse have been summoned to rectify that problem. From seven different worlds they must navigate the game of thrones, bring back magic, survive the coming wars and prepare for the coming winter. I own nothing.


The 7 mages of Westeros Prologue

There was nothing but grey mist, then from the mists emerged seven figures.

The first appeared to be an old man cloaked in white, his long hair and beard the same colour as his robes, with an equally white staff and an ornate sword by his side.

The second was a man in a golden mask with long spikes jutting out, making it look like the face of the sun, wore robes of gold with some red. Around his neck was a red cape with a large crest, he also wore a brown leather belt with a large pouch, a dagger and several vials. He carried a golden sword with a skull in the pommel and in his left hand was a long golden staff toped with a serpent and a small figure on its head holding a key.

The third figure was a woman of extraordinary beauty, she had long silver hair with a golden crown engraved with sapphires in it, her skin was pale as were her blue eyes which contrasted with her deep blue lipstick. Her robes were white and were accompanied by a purple cape that did not hide the deep neckline that showed off her large chest. In her hand was a golden staff toped off with a silver Unicorn.

The fourth individual was also a woman, this one with red hair, green eyes and a few freckles. She wore what appeared to be small boots with heels, dark blue pants, long red handless gloves, a brown corset like shirt with a low neckline that showed off her above average cleavage, a white undershirt, a blue jacket, a small necklace and two belts, one of which held a small pouch.

Another woman emerged, she had white hair with a single golden blonde strand, all of which was in a large braid, her eyes were a very pale blue. Her robes and corset which emphasized her large bust were mostly white with some gold in them with some additional parts added on including a hooded cape in deep blue with gold trimming. She had travelling boots with small heels and her right hand was in a blue and gold gauntlet which held a staff. The staff appeared to have a small anchor at one end and the main part was a spiral that held a large blue crystal.

The following figure was a slender young man who wore a blueish turquoise cloak with a hood, across his robes were various white symbols, mostly circles. From what could be seen of his face he had blue eyes, dark brown hair and very slightly tanned skin.

A final woman emerged, this one had golden eyes, raven black hair, trousers and long boots completely covered her legs. Her top showed a great deal more skin, only wearing a black bra with a strange deep red robe that covered most of her bra and her midriff but left everything else exposed, she also wore a large intricate, jeweled, gold necklace, however her left arm was covered in black leather and she had blue feathers on her shoulder. She too carried a staff, this one

"Welcome" a voice boomed out, startling the nine figures who whirled around searching for the source of the voice. "I am so glad you are all here. In order to get to the point of your presence, I shall introduce you all. The old man is Gandalf the white, leader of the Istari wizards. The man in the mask is Balthasar Gelt of the gold order, Supreme Patriarch of the colleges of Magic. The woman with white hair and a crown is lady Allustriel Silverhand, highlady of the city of Silverymoon. The red-haired vixen is Triss Merigold, fourteenth of the hill, advisor to king Tankred of Kovir and former advisor to King Foltest of Temeria. The other woman with white hair is Jaina Proudmoore, lord admiral of Kul Tiras, former leader of the Kirin Tor and former ruler of Theramore. The man in blue robes is Jace Beleren, the mindmage, member of the gatewatch and the former living guildpact of Ravnica. The golden eyed witch is Morrigan, the witch of the wilds and former advisor to the imperial court of Orlais." The nine mages all looked at each other to process what they had just heard; some were wearier than others. "I'm certain you are wondering who I am and what you are all doing here. The former I will not answer as I value my privacy, but as to why you are here, you are all mages who have at least some knowledge in dealing with the deadly game of politics. I am going to send you to a world where magic has all but died out, I want you all to bring magic back to the continent of Westeros so that it will be better prepared for the darkness it has forgotten to fear." "And why should we do as you ask when we have been given no incentive?" All eyes fell on Morrigan as she continued. "We are all of us to simply abandon our lives to fulfill your desires in a world where we shall be no doubt hunted for our abilities and expect no compensation for our troubles?"

The chuckle that the voice let out unnerved everyone. "You cannot fool me Morrigan, I know all of your stories. When your greatest friend, the Hero of Ferelden, failed to convince both her husband King Alistair and the new warden Lohgain to have a child with you to house the soul of the archdemon you did not force the issue and when you saw her again a year later you were truly happy to see her even though she followed you when you asked her not to. So joyous that you gave her information on how to cure herself of the Blight. As Enchanter to the imperial court of Orlais you provided the empress with sound advice and aided the Inquisition in their mission to stop Corypheus, even drinking from the Well of Sorrows so that the Inquisitor wouldn't have to. You went above and beyond what was asked of you and helped many lives as a result and did not place anyone under your control." Morrigan looked thoughtful, true many of the people she saved had been fools in her opinion and some things that happened to her had increased her power, but her friendship with Solona Amell, The Queen consort of Ferelden, was a very real thing to her, the woman had been like a sister to her and had helped her be a better person which was part of the reason she had been so accommodating to the Inquisition.

"Balthasar Gelt, as the Supreme Patriarch of the Empire's colleges of magic, you didn't have to go out on the battlefields, it was expected of you like your immediate predecessor and others before him, you could have found an excuse to stay within the safety of the walls to continue your research in Alchemy but instead you went forward to defend the people of the Empire and fought alongside it's soldiers." No one could tell what the man was thinking with his mask on but he was obviously proud of his valour from the way he puffed up his chest.

"Triss Merigold, when you helped form the Lodge of Sorceresses you truly had the best interests of magic at heart, when they started going to far you chose to help your friends over your own gain, when Geralt of Rivia lost his memory you did take advantage of his amnesia for a time but you also helped him regain what he lost and though it did hurt you let him return to his true love. You led the mage's underground to a new start in Kovir as the King's advisor and helped Geralt and the others in their mission to save Ciri and stop the Wild Hunt." A look of sadness came across the sorceress' face, as well as a slight blush and a look of pride that she had done the right things in spite of some bad choices. She had not been honest with Geralt when he had lost his memories and she had fully taken advantage of this and tried to take up Yennefer's place in his heart. But in the end, she ended all attempts of a charade and although she had wanted him to ask her to stay rather than go to Kovir she accepted his moving on. And that had not stopped her from returning to Kaer Morhen to protect Ciri.

"Jaina Proudmoore, when your love Arthas tried to do the unthinkable, you were unable to stop him but did not follow him down that path, instead leading what people you could to Kalimdor to fight the true enemy. At Mount Hyjal you managed to put aside your enmity with the orcs aside and joined them and the night elves in defending Nordrassil from the Legion. When your father tried to destroy the orcs, you stood up to him because you knew what he was doing was wrong. For years you campaigned for peace between the Alliance and the horde and helped in the fall of the Lich King. When Theramore was destroyed you felt the natural urges of vengeance but you let yourself get talked out of them and over time overcame the worse of your hatred and helped the Anduin in the siege of Lordaeron. Afterwards you faced the consequences of your homeland and earned their forgiveness by bringing the fleet home. And your heart has nearly completed healed by helping your old friend Thrall in saving Baine and hoping for peace once again." Shame, sorrow, relief and joy found their way across Jaina's face as the memories of her many mistakes and her accomplishments flooded through her mind, though she had been forgiven by her homeland and mother, she had yet to fully forgive herself.

"Jace Beleren, when you discovered that Alhammarret was manipulating the war you could have simply run but instead you faced the Sphinx and beat him despite knowing you would likely face a cost for such a duel. On Ravnica, you realized that you couldn't trust Tezzeret and eventually faced that madman, and when you returned to the city years later, you saved it by helping the guilds understand each other at the end of the Implicit maze and chose to be a mediator rather than a king. When you heard of the threat of the Eldrazi you went to Zendikar to save it from the threat despite the many dangers and helped form the Gatewatch. On Innistrad you headed Ugin's words and Imprisoned Emrakul instead of destroying her. On Ixalan you survived your memory loss, realized you needed to improve yourself physically, helped Vraska in her quest for the immortal sun, appropriately punished that arrogant Sphinx Azor and concocted a plan to ensure Nicol Bolas wouldn't find out Vraska was your ally. And finally, during the war for the spark, you were invaluable in the effort to stop that dragon and you did not try to take back your position of guildpact from Niv Mizzet because you knew he was more suited for the job." No one could see his face under his hood, but Jace had a sad smile and a tear fell from his eye as he remembered all he had gone through and lost. The love of both women who had gained an important place in his heart leaving him, the death of his friend Gideon, his failures on Ravnica but also the knowledge of all the lives he had saved.

"Allustriel Silverhand, ever since your childhood you hated cruelty and had a desire for peace between the races of Faerun. You had to make certain difficult and even ruthless decisions as High mage of Silverymoon but ultimately you made wise and kind hearted decisions and did what you could to repay those you wronged out of necessity like Drizzt Do'Urden. Therefore, it is no wonder that you are among the most beloved rulers in Faerun." A small, sad but satisfied smile came across Allustriel's lips as she remembered the unpleasant choices, she had to take to protect her city so that it could continue serving as an example of what the world could be, especially that poor Drow ranger who deserved better than the constant rejection that he faced from most societies. At least she was able to make her city open to him in the end.

"Gandalf the white, you journeyed across Middle-Earth for more than two thousand years fighting evil wherever you could, during that time you gave wise advice to the kings of Rohan and Stewards of Gondor, you helped the Dwarves reclaim Erebor, fought and defeated the Balrog Durin's bane, assisted in the destruction of the One ring, inspired the great Hobbit heroes, defeated the traitor Saruman and did so much else. You will not turn away from these people any more than any of the other mages here." A weary but pleased look came across the old man's face as he remembered Bilbo and Frodo, the many good men and women who had passed on as the years went by and how he had finally earned his return to Valinor.

The mages all regarded each other once more, having heard a bit of the other's accomplishments they had a better read over their similarities, but the Voice was not done. "Though perhaps you are right to ask about compensation and incentive Morrigan, I am going to send to a point in time when you will all be able to impress the King Robert of the continent of Westeros, he is facing a rebellion from a lord known as Balon Greyjoy, help the king in his war, display some of your magic, then you must convince him to lend you aid in bringing magic back in exchange it's for fealty to the crown. After the true threat has been defeated, should you desire it I will return you to your worlds and not trouble you again. If you choose to stay then you will have a new world in which to start over, either way you will be helping bring back magic, making a mark on history, helping millions of people and creating a new system of magic as you will need to find a way to have each of your own magics cooperate if you are to teach it to others. For those of you who need it, I will regress your aging so that you will have more time in fixing this world since you will be there for some time. Morrigan, I will give you an additional ten years, Jace, I will give you six years, Jaina I grant you eight years." Instantly the three became visually younger with Jace in his early to mid twenties, Jaina at twenty-eight and Morrigan in her mid to late twenties.

"For those of you who need payment I believe this will be enough, yes?" A moment of silence passed before each mage nodded or otherwise showed their agreement. "Excellent, I hate haggling over payment. Now I will send you on your way momentarily but remember, while you don't have to like each other you should at least try to do so and must absolutely share what knowledge you can about your worlds to ensure cooperation. Oh, and I have taken the liberties of making sure that so long as you are in this new world your own ways of using magic will work until you can create the new way you will teach to your students. Jace for the duration of this mission I have sealed your spark but when this is over I will ensure you can use it again. I have also prepared a chest for each of you that will hold some clothes, personal items and instruments that you may need for your magic for each of you Good luck."

And with that, the mists gathered around the seven mages and when they parted again, they were gone.

**(AN: I am so sorry for not writing anything since Legends of Shirou Emiya chapter 2, but life happens. I wish I had done this much earlier for another reason; another school semester is about to start so now I really won't have much of an opportunity to write anything for the next couple of months, however I will do what I can. As for this story, I have always had issues with the overall lack of magic in Game of Thrones and most fanfics I come across that try to remedy this use Harry Potter, don't get me wrong there are some that I find very good but I am rather tired of it being almost the same thing with only a few exceptions. So, I have decided to choose the seven mages you read above to enter the world of Ice and Fire instead because they are powerful in their own right, come from high fantasy settings, can survive the politics of Westeros and win and are in the end good people. This story is still for the most part still in progress and there are some elements that I would like my readers to vote on in the comments to help make my mind on. But until then I hope you enjoy.)**


End file.
